Love is Blind
by Jon Pierce
Summary: Might turn it into a series of one-shots about characters and their relationships.... I would say that I suck at summaries but everyone says that so I won't.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I haven't written anything in a while, but I was like hey why not? Hope you like it. Flames welcome….. they make me laugh.**

I looked down at the camp with loathing; everyone here was the bane of my existence, along with the damned gods they trained so hard to protect. The only redeeming quality of this putrid place was the lone tree that stood as a sentinel on the hill. It held the soul of my love, the one I was doing everything to save……. _**My**_ Thalia. The selfishness of the gods to be content with leaving her as an ageless tree to protect the brats of those….. demons. Thalia would not be happy with that, the continuous curses that we had sent at our fathers was not unforgotten in my mind, she would understand why I was doing this, the new era was coming along and I……. _**We**_ would bring it along.

I trudged up the hill and stopped next to Thalia, placing my hand against her bark. Her swaying seemed to increase as soon as I touched her, almost moving against the wind to come closer to me. I leaned against her, sighing.

"Thalia," I began, "I will come back for you, and no one can stop me from uniting us once again. I know you understand, I will be back….. Thalia I love you."

I sighed again, if only I could have told her that when she had been human, maybe things would be different. She could have had something to live for…… _**Me**_. Or maybe I would have been brave enough, sacrificed myself, she could have lived. Something wet slowly rolled down my cheek and fell onto the ground around Thalia. Soon tears began to fall fast on my face and stain my cheeks.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," I began to chant to Thalia, faster and faster, as my tears fell faster and faster.

I was broken out of my chanting stupor when I heard the loud laughter and singing coming from one of the pavilions. I cursed the campers, every night they sang and laughed like Thalia hadn't been cursed to live this torture. Every night I relived the moments leading up to her final breath while they slept in their beds with no worries in the world.

"Don't worry Thalia, tomorrow I'll have killed Percy Jackson, and then my master will reward me with the power to save you from your torment. I will be back, I promise." I gently caressed Thalia one last time and I trudged down towards the pavilion and blended in with the campers on the outskirts.

Percy Jackson caught my eye and I sent a forced smile his way, wondering how my master would want him killed. When Chiron dismissed to our cabins I hurried up, my master would contact me as soon as I fell asleep. I ignored everyone, almost running into bed, not even bothering to change and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep.

_I stood at the edge to the pit to Tartarus, and I heard a deep rumbling laughing coming from deep within it. I slowly edged closer, after months of contact with Kronos I still had issues addressing him._

"_Master, Percy Jackson has returned successfully from his quest," I explained, "How should I dispose of him?"_

_The laughing increased, "You think you are the only I rely on for news? I manipulate everyone, especially those traitors' brats. I will send to you a scorpion that will poison the young hero, slowly and painfully." _

"_Yes master," I slowly replied and then, "Master, after this you will give me the power to get Thalia back?"_

"_Yes, I should think so," Kronos replied, "I said so did I not?"_

"_Yes, but-" I began, but I felt a sudden pull and I seemed to fly backwards, and I-_

I woke up sitting up, and there were other campers staring warily at me.

"You ok Luke?" Travis Stoll asked.

"Perfect," I managed, my voice cracking….. Soon I would be perfect, when Thalia was at my side.

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? I just need to practice a bit so I thought Fan Fiction was the perfect place. Tell me what you think. Should it be a series of one-shots or should I just go away?**


	2. Free at Last

On the inside I felt like flipping over myself again and again, but on the outside I was glowering at every one of my men that walked by. For the first time in my life I was glad that Percy Jackson was alive, him and his idiocy. My dear Thalia would finally be purged from the accursed tree that she had lived in and she would join me once again.

I would not let myself think of what would happen if she didn't come and join me. I had lost her once and that time it was inescapable, but this…… _**No**_ I didn't think the next thought because she wouldn't betray me; she will come back to me…. We love each other.

Even when she had been a tree, I knew she could hear my words, feel my touch, and try to return my feelings. I swear when I was near her, she moved, without the help of any forces. Soon I would be reunited with her.

I would be able to stare into those shockingly blue eyes, touch her soft black hair, and kiss those beautiful pale red lips. Her bitter sense of humor would make me laugh, I would hear the enchanting sound of _her_ laughter, and we would talk for hours, and never be separated. The last time I had heard or seen any of those things was the last time I had ever seen her as a human.

_"Luke, go! I can hold them back!" Thalia screamed and I was wrenched with indecision. Annabeth was pulling at my armor, her watery gray eyes pleading with me._

_"Thalia let me! I can do it!" I begged and she let out a quick laugh._

_"You could never beat me, Luke, and it's me they're after! Go, get to Camp, and keep Annabeth safe. Promise me!" she growled and she looked over her shoulder again, the monsters were getting closer._

_"I promise!" I replied, "Thalia, I lo-"_

_"Go!" she screamed._

_I picked up Annabeth and I began running towards the border with her. I heard growls, roars, and all of the variety of sounds that monsters make and I knew Thalia was holding them off, for now. I reached the border and threw Annabeth into the centaur's arms and turned around, intending to go help Thalia, but someone had looped an arm around my chest and was holding me back._

_I looked around and it was Chiron holding me back, he looked into my eyes and shook his head. I turned around desperately to shout for Thalia, but she had been overwhelmed by monsters and I could just barely see a glint of celestial bronze sticking through the horde of monsters._

_"Thalia, Thalia!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face._

_I wrenched myself from Chiron's arms and began to sprint down the hill, trying to reach Thalia, when a giant lightning bolt hit the ground where she was. A great blue flash and all of the monsters flew backwards, and a great pine tree grew out of the ground, from where Thalia had took her last breath. _

_"THALIA!"I I screamed, falling to the ground sobbing. _

The supposed "blessing" that Zeus had sent her was a fraud, if he truly wanted to save her then he would have let her live, as a human. No one had truly cared about Thalia, only wondered about their precious prophecy; I had been the only one to truly love her. We would have been one of the great Greek loves like Paris and Helen, Cupid and Psyche, and Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt. Even Chiron had cared nothing for her, but when Percy Jackson shows up he actually goes to protect him at his school! Chiron would pay for the disrespect that he had shown Thalia. They would all pay.

"Sir!" one of my guards saluted, shaking me out of my memories, "Our spies report that Thalia has successfully been purged from the tree."

"Back to work!" I snapped, and I smiled, soon Thalia and I would be together again. It was just a matter of time before those blue eyes met mine, those pale red lips met mine, and her heart met mine. Our souls were hopelessly intertwined with no chance of it unraveling.

**A/N: HEY! I decided to turn it into a series of one shots, they won't be all Thalia and Luke, but they were the ones that inspired me the most, I think next chapter might be a Thalia point of view. Thanks to my TWO reviewers: WolfDReamer11 and believeinthegods!**


	3. Insanity

**AN:** **Ok so I may have lied a teensy bit, this chapter won't be Thuke, or Percabeth, more like Charisse (?) because it's the only one I could be inspired by.**

I pushed his hair back out of his face, trying to get him more ambrosia. He turned his head, pouting slightly. I sighed he never liked to eat this stuff, since the Labyrinth he had only been eating small amounts of Rice Krispies and water on occasion. Sometimes I had to force food down his mouth so he wouldn't starve.

"Mary, no! We can't get out of here, we need the string," he exclaimed, panicking.

"Chris, my name is not Mary, please you have to remember me, please," I pleaded, tears welling up in my eyes, "Please remember me, please."

"NO! Not there, the skulls, they were everywhere, we need to get out of here, Mary, come on!" He ranted and raved, his eyes looking wildly about him. He struggled to get up, but I forced him back down.

"You got out of the Labyrinth! You're free, we're back at Camp Half-Blood," I yelled, but the only reaction I got was when I mentioned the Labyrinth, his eyes widened in fear.

"The son of Poseidon he's the wors-" he began, but I slapped him in anger.

"Clarisse?" he asked and hope bloomed in my chest, "No, sorry Mary, but we really need to get out of here."

In that one moment of clarity I had hoped he might be back, without the help of Dionysus, I thought that I had cured him, but my hope had been crushed right back down into the back of my heart and I grew angry. Screaming in frustration I picked up the nearest thing next to me, which happened to be a pitcher of water, and chucked it against the wall, shattering it and sending glass shards and water everywhere. Tears began to streak my face and I began sobbing uncontrollably.

What if Chris was never cured? What if he stumped Dionysus? Would he never remember who I was? Never leave me again? Chris's case looked so completely and utterly hopeless that I could even pull myself together, but I remained mortified at what Ares would do to me if he saw this. Crying over an undetermined half-blood, he would pull my liver out through my nose, and use it as a murse.

"Chris, please, oh gods Chris, you have to come back! I need you," I yelled, "Please?"

I heard a slightly annoyed sniff behind me and I turned around to see Dionysus staring at me with contempt and Chiron staring at me with pity. Dionysus walked towards Chris with an air of power, as if this was a little thing.

"Step aside, Caroline," he ordered airily. I almost retorted angrily, but then I remembered that he might be the only hope to cure Chris's illness.

Dionysus put his hand on Chris's head and he seemed to pull something out of his head, and Chris fell backwards, fainting. I raced over to him and lifted him up, trying to see if he was okay. His eyes fluttered open and there seemed to be something more there, something more……. _Alive_.

"Clarisse? What are you doing here?" Chris asked and I began sobbing uncontrollably again. He remembered me, he remembered.

All I could do was smile at him, tears streaming down my face, hiccupping occasionally.

"Oh, Chris, I'm so glad you're back!" I exclaimed.

"Will I have to be the one to say it?" Dionysus asked looking at me and Chiron, but when we looked back puzzled he sighed, "Frankly, you stink, Charles, when was the last time you took a shower?"

**A/N: Ok so I have a stick up my bum because Rick Riordan made Percy and Rachel kiss! It has to be Percabeth or nothing! I'm going to find the slut and kick her……. But that won't stop me from maybe writing a one-shot about her.**


End file.
